A conventional propulsion control apparatus for a railroad vehicle on which a power storage device is mounted includes motors, a power storage device, a power conversion device that converts high-voltage direct-current power from the overhead line into alternating-current power to drive the motors, and a power conversion device for charging/discharging the power storage device (for example, Patent Literature 1 described below).